Happy Valentine's Day Trilogy the Sequel: Part 3
by jakefanatic
Summary: We conclude the trilogy with Janet and Jacob having a baby. Sorry, I like happy endings.


The party was bustling with merry people making Jacob's trek through the crowd perilous as he tried not to spill Janet's club soda. He and Selmak were surprised that she wanted to come to the Christmas Party. She was really having a difficult time moving around now with her due date less than a week away.

The baby's due date was December 14th…forty weeks to the day from their wedding day!

It seemed like everyone couldn't wait for the new Carter-Fraiser edition to be born. According to Jack, there was a betting pool with quite a bit of money in it. The bets ranged from the baby's birth date, the baby's weight and who'd he resemble most, Jacob or Janet. There was even rumored to be a bet on whether or not the baby would have more hair than Jacob.

Jacob didn't mind if there was such a bet or not. He simply couldn't wait for his son to be born either. And Janet especially couldn't wait because she was anxious for this pregnancy to over and done with. Her stomach was, as she jokingly called it, 'a mile out in front of her' and she missed seeing her feet. More importantly, she **_really_** wanted to hold that baby in her arms. He couldn't blame her after what had happened to her before when she miscarried.

So far so good, this pregnancy to date had gone well, much to Jacob's relief. There were no problems other than the normal morning sickness, heartburn, swollen ankles and frequent trips to the bathroom because the baby made a habit of using Janet's bladder for a head rest or a soccer ball.

For Jacob, the experience had been one of awe and amazement as he watched the gradual transformation of Janet's body from the first little swell of her belly to full size it was now. He was there every step of the way and made sure not to miss out on anything with Janet and the baby.

The first few weeks Jacob and Selmak had often helped Janet to bed when she was too tired and were there every time in the middle of the night when she lost her dinner to the toilet. Jacob had **_made_** certain he was there every night by having his and Selmak's schedule reduced to light duty and had them restricted to the SGC. No gate traveling. Jacob didn't want to take the chance of something happening to him and Selmak while offworld. Anything to keep Janet from worrying and to ensure the pregnancy had made it into the next trimester.

During the second trimester, Janet was full of energy, radiant, excited and had a voracious appetite and not just for food. Jacob was actually a little shocked by Janet's energy. He wasn't there for most of Allison's pregnancy with Mark and he wasn't even there for her pregnancy with Sam until after Sam was born. But he was so glad he was there this time with Janet. He got to feel the baby move when Janet was fourteen weeks which was a thrill. He even got to see the baby's first ultrasound, again something he'd missed out on with Allison.

And when they headed into the final trimester with their fear of a miscarriage behind them, Jacob and Selmak had to learn some interesting new techniques in making love to their wife. They had both been apprehensive about it for fear they would harm the baby or Janet. But in many of the books they read their wife's emotional well being was just as important as her physical well being. Knowing that she was loved was important now more than ever. The trick had been in knowing when to initiate intimacy or when not to.

By that third trimester, Jacob and Selmak were experts at keeping pace with Janet's mood swings. They knew when to give her a hug, when to take it beyond a kiss or hug, when to not touch her, and even knew what to tell her to make her feel beautiful even though her belly had grown rather large. Those words of affection were from the heart because Janet was as beautiful as ever even with the big belly. Perhaps more so because Jacob was so proud of the fact that she was carrying his child.

Only one time during the entire pregnancy did Jacob make a mistake. The mistake actually wasn't his but the restaurant who gave him the wrong order. His mistake was in not checking it before he left. Janet got so mad at him when she opened the container and didn't find the beef and broccoli stir fry she had been desperately craving. Jacob just apologized, took the container and returned to the restaurant to correct the mistake. When he'd returned home he found Janet in their bed crying her eyes out because she was so sorry for being mad at him. It had taken him and Selmak an hour to stop her tears and after that fiasco they never left a restaurant with the wrong order again.

And now, with less than a week to go, Janet was still as healthy as ever. The baby was healthy and doing remarkably well. And they were prepared for this birth. Jacob and Selmak meticulously planned everything out for when Janet went into labor. If they were at home, they knew which route to take to the hospital or which route to take home if they were working at the SGC when they got the call. They even kept Janet's suitcase next to the front door so it wouldn't be forgotten.

Jacob felt confident that he and Selmak covered every contingency so that Janet didn't have to worry about a thing. All she had to do was concentrate on herself and the baby. They even attended several Lamaze classes to learn proper breathing techniques and each one's role during the labor and delivery stages.

It had been some thirty-eight years ago since Jacob was in a delivery room when Mark was born. Everything had changed since that time. Before all the Dad had to do was hold his wife's hand and that's all Jacob did. He had been too terrified to speak to Allison. Now a day he was expected to be more of an active participant. Jacob **_wanted_** to do more. He simply hoped that the baby was born without any difficulties because he didn't think he'd be able to handle it if anything went wrong during the delivery.

"Here you go, honey," he smiled, handing Janet her drink and taking his seat beside her. He noticed how she took the drink then quickly set it aside. "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine," she smiled.

It was a forced smile. Jacob knew his wife well enough to know her different smiles. He gently wrapped his arm around her, rested his hand on her belly, and learned close speaking softly into her ear.

"Janet, my love. Tell me the truth. Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm a little tired," she sighed heavily, leaning against him, covering his hand with hers. "Sorry. I thought I had enough energy for the party."

"You want to go home?"

Janet nodded, on the verge of tears but kept her composure.

"I'll get your coat then say goodbye to some of the others. You rest here and I'll be back in five minutes," he said, kissing her ear.

Fifteen minutes later they finally made it out the front door to leave. Janet was waddling slowly and she did look extremely tired. Not hesitating, Jacob scooped her up into his arms and started heading down the path.

"Sorry," she wept, burying her face on his shoulder.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he cooed. "I'm surprised you had any energy at all after shopping with Sam all afternoon. Tell you what…when we get home I'll give you a nice foot massage."

"Back too?"

"Of course," he smiled, treading carefully through the snow covered grass to his SUV.

Because of Selmak's presence, Jacob was strong enough to keep his hold on Janet and open the car door at the same time. He even set her down on the passenger seat and then helped her to buckle in allowing his hand to affectionately slide over her belly. She flashed him a quick smile of appreciation before he closed the door.

The drive home was quiet. Jacob sensed that Janet wasn't in a talkative mood. Actually, she had been relatively quiet all morning before she'd gone shopping and even during the party only talking when asked a question. That was so unlike her whether she was pregnant or not. Jacob did his best to let her know he was there and how he felt by holding her hand, giving her or her belly a gently caress, giving her a tender kiss or allowing her to snuggle in his arms like she did when they took a nap before the party.

"Would you like some hot tea?" he asked after they got inside the house.

"No, thank you," Janet answered, heading for the stairs not even bothering to take her coat off.

Jacob sighed to himself as he watched her go up the stairs. It was one of those rare moments where Jacob felt totally helpless. He and Selmak hated the idea of Janet being in any kind of discomfort mentally or physically. And they hated it more if they didn't know how to make her feel better.

'Make some tea anyway, Jacob,' Selmak said as Jacob was hanging his coat in the closet. 'She'll feel better after a massage and a good night's sleep.'

'I hope you're right,' he responded heading into the kitchen.

"Hey Jacob! You and mom back so soon?"

"Yeah, Janet was a little too tired," he answered, opening the cupboard and getting the tea cups out. "How's your homework coming?"

"All done. Just doing some studying for my test on Monday," she smiled. "Are you ok? You look a little…sad."

"Just a little…frustrated," he answered honestly, grabbing the kettle and started filling it with water. "I just feel so useless today. Nothing I've done today seems to have made your mother smile or feel better."

"Jacob, you and Selmak are anything but useless. And mom appreciates everything you both do even if she doesn't say so. She tells me all the time when you're gone. In fact, **_she_** feels useless because you've done so much for her since we found out she was pregnant."

That didn't exactly make Jacob feel any better. If anything, he felt even worse now.

"Don't worry…mom's crazy about you and Selmak," Cassie added, getting to her feet and gathering up her books. "You and mom were made for each other…you worry about mom, she worries about you two. Try not to worry too much. Everything will be fine. I'm going to watch a movie then turn in. Tell mom goodnight for me?"

Jacob nodded. A few moments later after Cassie left and as the water was coming to a boil he heard Selmak laughing softly.

'What?'

'Youth. They can be so naïve at times and yet say something so profound,' Selmak answered. 'Cassie is correct, Janet is crazy about us. She has never left any doubt in our minds about her love for us.'

'No she hasn't. Which means…'

'Which means you had better get our collectives asses upstairs with that tea and give our wife the massage she desperately needs!'

With two hot cups of tea, Jacob carefully made his way upstairs. In the bedroom, Beethoven was playing quietly on the stereo and he found Janet dressed in her nightgown, legs propped on a pillow and couple of pillows behind her back. She turned and smiled at him.

"You must have been reading my mind. After getting up here, I decided I wanted some tea."

"Selmak suggested I make it," he replied, handing Janet her cup. "Give me a minute to change then I'll give you that massage."

"Take your time, I'm not moving."

After closing the bedroom door, Jacob stripped down to his boxers, hung his suit up, and then put a t-shirt on. He kept his movements slow, allowing Janet to drink most of her tea before he started gently massaging her feet.

"How swollen are they today?"

"Janet, you still have dainty feet and slender ankles. Being pregnant hasn't affected them **_that_** much."

"You just saying that to pacify me?"

"No, I mean it. You're still a **_very_** sexy woman," he smirked, making her blush. "Now, relax. Listen to the music and enjoy the moment. That's an order."

"Yes, Sir!" she saluted.

After awhile, once he felt the muscles in her calves and feet relax, Jacob methodically applied her favorite lotion on her feet. Taking his time, he slowly massaged it into her skin. When that was done he helped Janet get comfortable on her side, leaning forward on some pillows. Then he started on her lower back which seemed to bother her so much lately. It was sometime later when Jacob was diligently working out a stubborn knot she finally spoke again.

"Ummm…that feels good," she sighed. "How is it that your hands are always so warm when giving me a massage?"

"It's a trick that Selmak learned."

"How is he doing tonight? I haven't heard from him much this evening."

With easy and familiarity, Jacob allowed Selmak fore.

"_I am always present, my love. Jacob often speaks for both of us. Tonight is no different."_

"But I haven't even felt your touch. Even if Jacob's fore, I usually feel your touch through his hand," she said worriedly, turning onto her back. "I haven't upset you have I?"

"_No, you have not,"_ Selmak cooed, lying down on his side beside her, his hand possessively caressing her stomach._ "Jacob was just so worried about you today. I felt it important that he spend as much time with you as possible to calm him. He loves you so much…we both do."_

Within, Jacob mentally sighed. From the sound of Janet's voice he knew she was ready to cry. And it was his fault.

"Jacob?"

Selmak forced Jacob fore even though he didn't want to be there. He hated it when Janet was upset or in tears.

"Jacob…I'm sorry for today," she wept, her hand affectionately caressing his face. "I…I felt so bad this morning when I realized I hadn't even gotten you a Christmas present yet. Then this afternoon…I couldn't find the perfect gift for you. You've been so good to me, such a wonderful husband…I feel so horrible…"

"Shh," he whispered, wiping her tears away. "Janet, you have given me the best gift of all…your love. And in less than a week, you will be delivering the best gift that no amount of money could ever buy. So, no more tears, my love. You have no reason to feel horrible."

"I love you."

"Love you too, hon…love you too." Jacob reached and turned the light off then pulled the blanket over them. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow, I'll make you your favorite breakfast and we'll spend the entire day being couch potatoes watching those old black and white movies you love."

It was only nine thirty but Janet **_was_** tired. Jacob knew she would feel better after a good night's sleep. Together they lay in each other's arms and listened to the CD finish playing.

Then for a while, Jacob watched Janet in the darkness as she tossed and turned in her sleep. The past few weeks have been difficult for her to get comfortable when sleeping. As on many previous nights he and Selmak would watch until Janet settled down into a peaceful sleep. It took a little longer than usually tonight but she finally seemed restful as she lay on her side facing him.

Confident she wouldn't wake for a while, Jacob allowed sleep to come over him. It came quickly for he was exhausted. Keeping Janet as happy as possible took all his efforts at times, especially today.

"Jacob!"

His eyes popped open at the distress in Janet's voice. Then he quickly sat up and turned the bedside lamp on, noticing it was nearly two in the morning. Janet was leaning against a couple of pillows against the headrest, her hand circling her belly. More importantly she was grimacing.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think I'm in labor," she half-smiled.

Jacob flattened his hand on her belly. It was taut and not soft. He could even feel the tension in the muscles. Then the tension was gone as Janet slightly relaxed.

"How long since your last contraction?"

"Almost an hour. Then an hour before that one I woke up with the worse muscle spasm."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Janet didn't reply. Instead, she bit her lower lip and was trying not to cry.

"Honey?"

"You've done so much for me lately. I didn't want to wake you yet," she wept. "You need your sleep too."

Jacob smiled warmly, pulling her into his chest.

"Selmak and I are glad to help you in any way we can. We love you so much."

"I know…" she sniffled. "I just feel so useless."

"You're **_not_** useless. You are a wonderful wife and mother. None of that has changed throughout the pregnancy and it won't change after you deliver this baby." He paused, lifting her face towards him. "Now, what do you say we have a baby today?"

Janet smiled brightly. The same smile he fell in love with. The same smile she held through most of their wedding day. And the same smile she flashed when she had excitedly raced out the front door and jumped into his arms telling him she was pregnant. Hopefully, God willing, she'd flash that smile later after she had the baby.

For the next few hours Jacob talked softly to Janet, coaching her with her breathing when she needed it or rubbing her back when she needed. Before he knew it, it was already seven thirty in the morning and they'd been up for the majority of the night. He wouldn't have known the time if there hadn't been a knock on the door.

"Mom…Jacob…you two decent?" Cassie snickered through the door.

"Come on in!" Jacob shouted, keeping his position behind Janet with his hands slowly circling her belly.

"Everything ok? I got worried when no coffee was brewing."

"Everything's fine, honey," Janet smiled. "Looks like your little brother is going to be born today…I'm in labor."

Cassie instantly looked worried!

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" she questioned.

"I have a ways to go before…"

"What about the others…Sam wanted you to call!"

"Cassie, everything's under control," Janet replied calmly. "We'll call the others when…"

"I'll call them!" Cassie interrupted hurrying out of the room.

A second later she was on the phone in the hallway. Jacob was trying to get up to go stop her. Only Janet had a rather intense contraction and just about squeezed the blood out of his hand, refusing to let go of him.

By the time the contraction was over it was too late…the damage was done. Fifteen minutes after Cassie hung up the phone Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c showed up at the house.

"I'd better go down there and do damage control," he suggested. "Be back in a minute."

"I'm not going anywhere," Janet breathed heavily.

After a quick kiss on Janet's cheek, Jacob dressed and hurried downstairs. It was utter chaos in the living room. Everyone started asking him questions all at the same time. And Cassie actually sounded angry with him for not taking her mother to the hospital.

"People…everything's under control!" Jacob shouted over their voices. They instantly grew quiet. Cassie was still giving him the evil eye. "Believe it or not, I **_have_** actually done this before. Janet's contractions are only forty-five minutes apart. Everything's going smoothly. We've talked with the Doctor a couple of times and she said we don't really need head to the hospital in at this stage. The most important thing is that Janet is very comfortable. I intend to keep her that way. Now, you're all welcome to wait around but I'm telling you it's going to be a long wait."

"Cassie, please don't be angry with me. I promise you I'm not endangering your mother or the baby, nor would I ever do such a thing. So I'm begging you to please relax. Your mother is doing fine."

"Well…" Jack started, clearing his throat. "Why don't we go out for breakfast? Cassie, you can come. Jacob…?"

"I'll call if there's anything to report," he smiled.

"Jacob…I'm sorry," Cassie told him.

"Don't worry about it, kid," he said, hugging her tightly. "Need money for breakfast."

"I got it, Dad," Sam said, taking hold of Cassie's hand.

Back upstairs, Jacob found Janet now leaning against the bed with her knees on the floor. From what they read this position provided the least amount of stress on her lower back were the pain seemed to be focused. He quickly resumed massaging her lower back, kneading the muscles firmly but gently.

During the next hour, Jacob noticed a change in Janet's breathing. And she was actually being more vocal with quiet intermittent moans between contractions. The way she moved told him her discomfort was getting worse.

While helping her to find a new position curled on her side, still on the floor, Janet's fingers suddenly dug deeply into his arms. She groaned loudly, closing her eyes and holding her breath.

"Janet, remember to breathe!"

"I can't…" she yelped, her grip getting tighter.

A few moments later, her grip released and she started gulping for air.

"Can we go to the hospital now?" she gasped.

"Sure. Do you want me to help you get dressed?"

"No…" her voice wavered. "I'll just put my coat on over my nightgown."

"Give me one minute to get the car started and the suitcase loaded."

Janet nodded and Jacob hurried out of the room. During that minute he managed to heat the car up, load the suitcase, and called Sam. Once back in the house he ran back upstairs. Janet was sitting on the edge of the chair, cradling her belly in her arms.

"You ready?"

"Best to move now before I have another contraction," she smiled nervously.

'Jacob, she's not looking to good.'

'Selmak, she's fine. The contractions are just starting to take their toll on her. And us…my fingers feel like their going to fall off already and we haven't even made it to the really intense contractions of delivery yet!'

"How you doing, honey?" he asked as they started heading down the stairs.

"Fine," she exhaled. Then two steps later she hunched over and cried out, "OW!"

It took all of Jacob and Selmak's strength to keep them from taking a tumble down the stairs. Then, while steadying Janet, Jacob suddenly noticed the carpet at her feet.

His heart rate tripled!

'Remain calm!' Selmak immediately told him. 'Her water broke but that doesn't mean the baby's birth is imminent.'

"Oh shit! My water broke!" Janet cried out.

"I can see that!" Jacob nervously laughed.

'Let's get her off the stairs before she has another contraction!' Selmak suggested.

"Jacob…" Janet's voice trembled when he suddenly lifted her into his arms.

"Shh…Selmak says we still have time," he said, keeping his voice steady and calm even though inside he was a mess. "Let's get you to the hospital. We can call the Doctor on the way."

'Jacob, be calm!' Selmak reminded him as they hurried out the front door.

Only Jacob was anything but calm now. He had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong. He just wanted to get Janet to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"Ooooowwww!" Janet cried out, her hand instinctively grabbing hold of any part of Jacob it could latch onto.

"Breathe honey…breathe!" he turned to coach her, trying to ignore the pain in his thigh as her fingers sank in.

"Look out!" she shouted.

Jacob turned his attention back to the road and jerked the steering wheel in time, narrowly missing a dog as it darted across the snow covered street. Unfortunately, he had jerked it too hard then made matters worse when he over compensated trying to straighten out the vehicle. His SUV spun and around a couple of times before it finally came to sudden stop.

"You ok?" he quickly asked.

Janet didn't answer as she was in the middle of a contraction.

Not wasting a second more, Jacob put the car in reverse so that they could get back onto the street. Only they weren't moving. He tried forward with no luck. Then reverse again. Still no luck. There were stuck.

"We're stuck?" Janet gasped, as she finally let go of his leg and relaxed.

"Looks that way…I'll call Sam. Jack's truck should be able to pull us out," he smiled. Pulling his phone from his pocket he dialed Sam's cell. "Sam…Dad here. Listen, we've got a problem. My car's stuck….Yeah, I swerved to miss a dog and ended up in a small ditch or something…Great! We're on…Sam…Sam!"

His phone suddenly beeped then shut off.

"Shit!"

"Well, that doesn't instill any confidence in me," Janet joked.

"The battery died!" he said. "Where's your phone?"

"In my purse."

Jacob looked around. He could feel his nerves slowly unraveling as it dawned on him that neither he nor Janet grabbed her purse on the way out. In fact, he could clearly see it in his mind sitting on the small stand by the front door where they left it.

And if things couldn't get any worse, they did. Snow started falling…heavily.

"I'm going to have to go to one of the houses and see about getting some help," he said, barely keeping the panic out of his voice.

"And leave me all alone?" she asked worriedly, her own panic in control.

"I'll just be a minute…promise."

Before Janet could protest, Jacob hurried out of his car and ran towards the nearest house. He hit the doorbell and pounded on the door but there was no answer. So he hurried to the next house. And by this time, Selmak was just as panicked as Jacob.

"Ah…thank God!" he cried out when the front door opened.

"Can I help you?" a man holding a two year old girl in his arms asked.

"Yes, please…my wife's in labor, the contractions are really intense and my SUV's stuck."

"Steven, who is it?" a woman asked, coming into view.

"Here take the baby. I'm going to see if I can help this gentleman and his wife."

"Thank you!" Jacob sighed.

"It's my job," Steven smiled, grabbing his jacket. "I'm a fireman. How far apart are your wife's contractions?"

"There were forty minutes apart but her water broke and now they're occurring faster and more intensely."

Jacob heard Janet's muffled voice screaming and he sprinted as fast as he could, yanking open the passenger door.

"Jacob…I'm scared…the contractions are closer now…I don't want to have our baby in the car…"

"You won't, ma'am," Steven smiled calmly. "Jacob is it…why don't you get your wife out of there and I'll drive you both to the hospital…ok?"

Jacob nodded and did as he was told. Both he and Janet thanked Steven repeatedly during the drive to the hospital. Jacob was truly grateful as he was in no condition to drive after what had happened. He couldn't even keep his hands from shaking.

Then more good fortune happened once Dr. Matheson was able to examine Janet. Her contractions were progressing normally despite the fact her water broke. And more importantly, the baby wasn't under any kind of unusual duress. His heart rate was strong and steady. Dr. Matheson was confident that since both mother and child were doing well the delivery should occur without incident.

Which couldn't be said for Jacob's hand. With each new contraction he felt less and less of his fingers. The only time he got a break was when Sam came into Janet's room with her suitcase.

Sam smiled. "Thought you could use this."

"Thanks Sam," Jacob sighed in relief, taking the suitcase from her. "How…"

"We knew which route you'd be taking and took a chance. Got a little worried there when I couldn't get a hold of you via your cell phone or Janet's."

"The battery died and Janet's was at home," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was doing so well until that point."

"You're still doing a wonderful job," Janet commented. "How's Cassie?"

"Worried…she's outside with the guys," Sam said.

Jacob glanced over at Janet then nodded. He headed out into the hallway and was immediately greeted by Cassie.

"Jacob, how's Mom? Is everything ok?"

"Janet's as good as expected. Go on in."

"You ok, Jacob?" Daniel asked after Cassie disappeared into the room.

"I am now. Had the fright of my life back there," Jacob nervously laughed. "First Janet has this major contraction as we're walking down the stairs. Her water breaks and we nearly take a tumble. Then on the drive over, she has an even more intense one, digs her fingers into my leg, and I run the car into a ditch narrowly missing a dog on the street. My cell phone dies and Janet's scared to death she's going to have the baby in the car. To be honest…I was too!"

"Well, everything's fine now," Jack smiled. "Janet's where she needs to be and your both ok. Why don't you give me your keys and we'll get your car out later. In the meantime, you get back in there and take care of Janet and that baby."

"Is that an order, Jack?"

"Do I need to make it one?"

"No," Jacob smirked, pulling the keys out of his pant pocket.

Heading back into the room, Jacob saw that Janet was having another rather intense contraction. They were happening so fast now it was only a matter of time before they'd be delivering their son.

"You want to take over, Jacob?" Cassie quickly asked.

"You're doing fine," he replied, noticing the grimace on her face and the white fingertips of her hand that Janet was holding.

"Dad…"

Sam shot him a look that made him laugh.

"Jacob!" Janet snapped quickly wiping that smile off his face.

"Do me a favor and call Mark. Give him the heads up on what's happening," he told Sam as he replaced Cassie's white hand with his own. He glanced at Janet who was calmly doing her breathing. "And get the Doctor."

Janet smiled at him as he settled into the chair beside her bed.

"How you doing?" he asked, wiping the sweat of her brow.

"I'm exhausted, every muscle in my body hurts, and I'm **_so_** ready for this baby to come out!"

"Me too."

Janet just looked at him then laughed.

"Have I told you how amazing you are?"

"About four times this morning," she sighed, leaning closer to him as he moved closer to her.

"Then make it number five. You're one amazing woman."

"Jacob, I'm just like any other woman in labor."

"No, you're not. And you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because no man looks at you and sees you the way I do. When I first met you I knew right away you were an incredible talented Doctor. You're passionate about your work; you always put the patient first. And since you were a friend of my daughter I knew you were a good person. Then from my sporadic visits to Earth I was able to learn that you…you have this energy about you. This…spirit that's…that's untamable. My daughter has that same spirit. She got it from her mother."

He paused, pushing his fingers over her damp hair.

"I fell in love with Allison for her spirit. I couldn't believe that you, a strong and beautiful woman, was still single. It would have been easier if you were married or involved because then I could have let you go. I was terrified. I couldn't bolster up enough courage to walk up to you and ask you out. But I couldn't take the chance of letting a woman like you go. The secret admirer was Selmak's idea. He's an excellent study of cultures. He said it would be romantic and mysterious. Something a woman like you would be intrigued by."

"I was just hoping for **_one_** extraordinary evening with you. One shot so that I can say…I at least tried my best. That was what I asked Allison when I asked her out to dinner. She had turned me down…I begged her to give me one chance. She gave it to me and it paid off. So, I figured my chances were pretty good when I saw you had come to the restaurant. But I never imagined that I would fall in love with you so fast. On that night before I walked into that room with you, if someone told me I'd marry you and that we'd have a child together, I would have told them they were crazy. True love isn't supposed to happen twice in one's lifetime."

"Jacob, you've been given a second chance at life, why not love? You were supposed to have died. Instead, you've made a new life for yourself with Selmak. Now, that life is complete with me, Cassie, and this baby. And my life is complete too. I thank God everyday for you being my secret admirer…I love you."

"Hold that thought…" he smiled, getting to his feet.

"What are you doing?" she asked, when he opened her suitcase.

"I was going to give this to you after the baby was born…" he said, pulling out box half the size of a shoe box. "But I changed my mind."

Jacob sat on the bed and handed Janet the box.

"Purple with a white ribbon…reminds me of a few gift boxes left by my secret admirer," she smiled. "So…what kind of butterfly this time?"

"Open it and see. Best before you have another contraction too!"

Janet pulled the ribbon off then opened the box. Her eyes instantly welled up as she pulled the solid colored glass figurine out of a baby with a butterfly on his hand.

"Sorry…the color had to be blue since the baby's a boy," he smiled. "And see…on the bottom…"

"CJ…Christopher James Carter," she read, her tears falling.

"I hear you calling him CJ when you talk to him and when you think I'm not listening."

"It's beautiful. Put it on the table…so I can see it," she requested.

Jacob smiled and gently set the glasswork on the table beside Janet's bed.

"Time to see how you're doing, Janet," Dr. Matheson cheerfully said as she entered the room.

"Please…tell me it's not much longer," Janet gritted through her teeth.

Matheson carefully examined Janet as Jacob's hand was getting the blood squeezed out of it for the umpteenth time.

"Not much longer," she grinned, pulling the sheet back over Janet. "In fact, I'll get the nurse in here then we can deliver a baby."

Jacob giggled in excitement with Janet. The joy in her eyes matched the joy he and Selmak felt within. A short time later, the pain she felt was felt tenfold in his hand. Selmak blocked the pain as much as possible. But Jacob kept up his smile and managed to continue coaching Janet through each contraction, encouraging her to push then breathe…breathe then push.

"Janet…Jacob…the baby's head is crowning!" Matheson announced. "Jacob, come here…I think you're ready for this."

"What?"

"Go on Jacob," Janet panted breathlessly. "I told the Doctor you could do this. I **_want_** you to."

Jacob swallowed hard and his stomach fluttered nervously as he suddenly realized what Janet wanted him to do. But he didn't want to disappoint her and he knew Selmak would help keep him steady.

"You can do it, Jacob," Janet smiled confidently at him.

Then the contraction hit. Janet bared down, grunting and straining. And Jacob watched, keeping his hands ready, as his son's head slowly emerged until it was out completely. Jacob heart beat excitedly as he held his son's head for the first time.

"One more push, Janet!" he shouted.

Janet was still a beautiful woman in Jacob's eyes. Even during this moment with her face red from exhaustion and covered with perspiration from excursion.

And Jacob was absolutely terrified. He'd had great responsibility as a leader of the Tok'ra and a leader in the Air Force. But none of that compared to being responsible for actually bringing his own son into this world. Yet, it was also an exhilarating feeling. Something he would be able to tell his son when he was old enough.

"That's it, honey!" he cheered as the baby's shoulders started to emerge.

Then suddenly the baby just came right out into Jacob's hands. Jacob was speechless as he held his son up for Janet to see.

"Lay him on her stomach," Matheson ordered.

Jacob did as he was told. He moved back to his position beside Janet. Both he and Janet had their hands on the baby's moist hair as the nurse and Doctor tended to him. Moments later, the sound of a newborn's wail filled the room and Jacob started to cry. His tears mingled with Janet's as they kissed.

"Jacob, you delivered him…you can cut his umbilical cord," the Doctor smiled.

With a steady hand, Jacob cut the cord. Then the small bundle was place in Janet's arms. Jacob sat on the bed, cuddling as close as he could to Janet and the baby.

"He's beautiful," Janet whispered.

"And tiny…"

"Honestly, Jacob…he didn't feel **_so_** tiny coming out."

"Sorry," Jacob smiled, kissing Janet's cheek. He gently held his son's tiny hand with his fingers. The little fist instinctively tightened around Jacob's finger. "You did a wonderful job…he's perfect."

"Thank you," Janet whispered to him, her brown eyes full of affection. "Thank you so much for our son."

"You're very welcome."

For the longest time Jacob watched Janet and CJ as mother and child fell asleep in his arms. Within he sensed Selmak's happiness at the new edition to the family. And for the first time in a very long time, Jacob was content.

A week later…

Jacob woke at the sound of CJ's gurgling on the baby monitor. After gently sliding out from beneath Janet's arm, Jacob made his way to the baby's room. Looking into the crib he could see the baby was awake.

"Hey son…you should be sleeping," Jacob cooed, checking the baby's diaper. "Oh, I see. Ok, Daddy will change your diaper."

Being ever so careful, Jacob made sure he cradled his son's head in his hand while lifting him out of the crib. And even thought CJ couldn't turn over yet, Jacob kept his hand on the baby's chest while his other hand grabbed a fresh diaper, the wipes, and baby powder.

'Jacob, why is it you don't have any memory's of changing Mark's or Samantha's diapers?' Selmak asked as Jacob started unbuttoning CJ's pajamas.

'Because during those times the way of thinking was that it was the woman's duty to tend to the baby and it was the man's duty to provide for his family. I believed firmly in such things. But times change and after reading all those books with Janet throughout her pregnancy I learned how this can be a bonding experience. Now, I can't breast feed the baby but I can bottle feed or change his diaper.'

'Anything to be closer to your son and not allow the rift that happened with Mark to happen again with CJ.'

Jacob internally sighed while putting the clean diaper on. Deep within he knew he failed as a father by not being there for Mark or Sam the way he should have. While things have improved greatly with Mark nothing can undo the past. The feeling of failing his flesh and blood would never go away. Call it being stubborn but Jacob felt it was the only way to remind himself to never let such a thing happen again…**_ever_**.

"You're getting better," Janet's sleepy voice yawned from his side. "Give it another week and you'll be a pro at diaper changing."

"I honestly didn't think it was that difficult."

"You're trying, that's what matters," she smiled then fixed the baby's diaper. CJ immediately starting crying once he felt mommy's touch. Jacob hid his smile at how CJ's stomach seemed to instantly be hungry whenever Janet was nearby. "What am I? A milk dispenser?"

"Well…technically…"

"Don't say it," she warned but with a smile. "Here, take care of the dirty diaper while I dispense with the milk. Your son has quite the appetite."

"He's a growing boy!"

"Just hurry up with the trash so you can burp your growing boy!" she ordered.

Jacob chuckled to himself grabbing the dirty diaper and the bag out of the diaper hamper. Sometime later, he and Janet lay facing each other on the bed with the baby sleeping contently between them.

"I'm so glad he has a full head of hair," Jacob joked, gently caressing his son's soft dark hair.

"Me too…I won the bet."

"Janet!"

"I figured I had a fifty-fifty chance with the men on my side of the family keeping their hair until they die as opposed to the men on your side of the family," she playfully teased. "Just one thing though, who did he inherit these curls from? No one in my family had curly hair."

"Not sure," he evasively answered.

"Jacob?"

"What?" he smirked.

"Don't what me. Who does **_your_** son get his curls from?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Bullshit…I'm going to call Sam in the morning. I'm sure she has a baby picture of yours somewhere!"

"Nope, I made sure she didn't!"

Janet just gave him a look that made him laugh.

"Well, I did used to have hair…lots of it too," he admitted. "I honestly think I joined the Air Force just so I could buzz my hair down."

"How much hair did you have?"

Jacob made a gesture with his hand over his head which of course made Janet giggle uncontrollably.

"You have to show me a picture," she laughed. "I just can't imagine you with **_that_** much hair on top of your head."

"Ok, but promise me we won't let our son's hair grow that wild. If in fact his hair keeps these curls."

"Eventually it will be up to him," Janet smiled, snuggling down closer to the baby, her hand lying gently on his chest.

"I know," Jacob sighed as he caressed his son's cheek then rested his hand on Janet's. "I just hope to prolong the 'fro' for as long as possible."

"Don't worry Jacob, he'll always be respectable. I'll make sure of that. Now, get some sleep."

Jacob lay silent for a few minutes. Then a smile split his face.

"We could always hope the next baby doesn't have curly hair."

"Next? How many were you planning on having?" Janet asked in disbelief.

"I don't plan on having any. But I'm sure you won't be able to resist the idea of having another baby. CJ needs a baby brother or sister."

"After what I endured to deliver this baby, I'm not having another," she said seriously.

"We'll see," Jacob smiled.

He and Selmak both knew in time Janet would want another baby. It was inevitable. Allison had asked a couple of years after Mark had been born. It took some time but they were successful in getting pregnant. Although, the timing of the pregnancy had sucked because Jacob had to serve his tour of duty in 'Nam. Janet had that same drive as Allison did. It was simply a matter of time before she too would ask for another baby.

In the meantime, Jacob would bide his time, bond with his son, get closer to his family, and be ready when Janet asks him. And if she didn't in the next couple of years, Jacob would take her out to a nice restaurant, butter her up, and then ask her if they could have another baby. He was confident such a trick would work for Janet couldn't resist his charm. She couldn't that first Valentine's Day, she couldn't at this very moment, nor would she be able to in the future.

"We'll see," Janet agreed.

Jacob affectionately pressed his lips against his son's forehead. His love and Selmak's love for this baby was expressed through this kiss. As was their love for Janet as they kissed her passionately and deeply being careful to not disturb the sleeping babe between them.

It was a sight CJ would eventually see frequently in the future as the love his parents had for each other would only grow stronger with each passing day, as would their love for him.


End file.
